Outsides and dragon riders
by Ultimatedaywriter
Summary: Urd the slime and John the outsider have woken up in the middle of a desert. They see a blue dragon fly over head and know where they are, they are in the Inheritance universe. Well off to join the Varden. Gamer powered John. Super strength perk John Pairing Urd and Saphira


John woke, got off his butt and dusted himself off. He was in a new place. That wasn't surprising, he had died. That happens to all outsiders.

Urd was with him. Currently, she sat on his head. For a slime, she wasn't very independent. She enjoyed doing things like stick to his head and soak his clothes. That wasn't a problem, he was wearing leather. Nice water-resistant leather, his favorite.

He poked at her and she giggled. His hair was all up in her, she like to make it spike. He didn't mind. Urd was his companion.

It was important in any new world to get the lay of the land. John looked around him. To the left and right. There was nothing but sand. It stretched on seemingly forever.

Something glittered high up. He looked to see a blue speck travel across the horizon. Squinting closer he saw the health bar and the name. Saphira, Eragon, and Aria, he knew where he was.

"Urd we are in the godless land of Eragon. Let's go kill something." Urd wiggled about and spoke in her strange way. "No Urd we are not helping the dragon or her whiny bastard of a rider." She produced a feeling of hunger. "Oh, you want to eat her." The slime gave its affirmative.

John smirked. It wasn't every day that a slime ate a dragon. The only problem was, John and his partner were both lv1. They would have to kill and eat a ton of creatures to lv up. That was when a horn blew in the distance.

Grey skinned goat men trampled over the hills. John checked his status quick.

 **John Union**

 **Titles**

 **The gamer**

 **Heavens enemy**

 **Monster tamer**

 **Perks**

 **Super strength**

 **Eagle eyes**

 **Level-1 experience 0/500**

 **Health 40/40**

 **Mana 20/20**

 **Stamina 30/30**

 **Race-Human**

 **Str 2(x25)-50**

 **Vit 4**

 **Dex 1(+20)-21**

 **End 3**

 **Agl 1**

 **Int 2**

 **Wis 3**

 **Luk 1**

 **Points-5**

 **Money-0/0**

John died young in the other world. He had only gained two perks. They fortunately carried over. That also meant the most important thing in the multiverse was perks.

John added five points to Str. He felt his physical power skyrocket. His muscles bulged out of proportion then shrunk back down. This was a new world his chance to be somebody.

The orcs, he meant urgals charged. John charged at them as well. He held his arms out like dangerous weapons. They felt like a giant's hands.

He leapt and smashed his fist into the nearest goat man. Armor caved in swords pointed towards him and John moved. He used his first kill like a meat shield.

John held on and twisted in a circle. The force of a heavy goat man moved at extreme speed knocked the rest over. He grabbed two shields and jumped into the mass.

The shields were well made, wood, canvas, and a metal frame. They made great battering rams. An army of Urgals were no match for his pure physical power.

They tumbled like small children and John bashed them to death with shields. Another horn sounded out and reinforcements appeared. Urd fell off his head and into the pile of battered Urgals. She slithered into their bodies and began to devour them.

 **50Urgals slain**

 **300xp**

That wasn't a big deal the real xp was gained by eating the creatures. These Urgals could very well have much more xp than that to give.

John looked down at his soon to be feast and frowned. Urd was walking on her own two feet. While he had been busy killing the next charging force, she had stuffed her face. The Urgals were all dried out husks. Urd had taken on a pink tone.

She always did that. "Is something wrong?" Urd asked. When she ate enough her intelligence rose. Then again, Ur looked to be in her second evolution. The massive number of Urgals had allowed her to reach lv100 as a primitive slime and rank up. She looked to be a lv1 slime girl now.

"Urd why did you eat all of them?" She turned her head to the side.

"Because, I was hungry." She said. "I kept some for you. She turned to the ground a vomited up a large amount of pink slurry. "Drink up," She said, cheerily.

She licked some of the pink slurry from her face. Urd had a smile on her face. Her tongue was thick and purple. Urd had a face now and several tentacle dread locks. John was certain she had her illusion skill now as well. Hopefully, when they arrived the people wouldn't see a monstrous slime with pitch black eyes and jiggling boobs.

John left the mass of pink goo on the ground. He wasn't going to slurp up Urd's leavings. She frowned and looked back at the mass on the ground.

"If you want it back, then drink it up quickly. We have a lot of ground to cover." John said. She grinned and kissed him on the cheek. A tentacle jammed into the pink puddle and slurped it up.

"Alright let's go." Urd said, she jumped on John and conformed to his body. He waited for her to get comfortable. Before they left, John made sure to gather up all their metal armor and weapons and stored them in his inventory. **Ping!**

 **New skill**

 **Running lv1-(passive)**

 **Run fast move your legs get going.**

 **+1mps every level**

John didn't have infinite stamina. 30St drained quickly especially in the desert. At the same time. The desert was the best place to increase endurance. **Ping!**

 **Through, struggle and continuous movement endurance has increased by 1.**

 **End-4**

He made it to the waterfall entrance to the Varden. Farthendor awaited. He leapt through the waterfall and punched. **Ping!**

 **New skill**

 **Mighty blow lv1-(active)**

 **Hit something really hard with all your strength damn the consequences.**

 **Cost 5HP**

 **Phys. Atk 100(xlv)+Str**

The door to the place cracked. Arrows fell upon him. Urd caught them in her slime. John punched the door again. "I've come to join the Varden." John yelled and punched the door again.

 **-10HP**

The door opened. Two balled men glared at him. "You may enter what makes you think yourself worthy of joining the Vaden." The twins said. They had expressions on their faces, like they had seen something dirty. John had half a mind to smash them to death on the spot. He may never get at the dragon, if he let that happen. Besides, he could learn telepathy from these people.

"Do you have no way of checking the loyalty of others?" John said. A dwarf walked up.

"Aye, we do. You will have to let the twins check your mind. After that we will have to check your skills to see where to put you. If you have skill like blacksmithing, we could put you in the forges." The Dwarf, took a look at the rock John had pummeled. "Though, by the look at the rock I would say yer a warrior." The dwarf said. If John didn't know better, he would say the dwarf was Orik.

John felt white hot knives jam through his head. He looked over to see the bald twins grinning at him. Urd took exception to that. Their minds were drawn away from his and into Urd. They fell to the floor dead.

His companion licked her lips. "Don't see that every day. I suppose that will happen with any who look through your thoughts." Orik said. John looked down at the funny looking dwarf.

"No, they were fine looking through my mind. They strayed from there into Urd's. Human minds aren't accustomed to a slime's. They were devoured." John said.

All around him people muttered. "First a dragon rider, then a son or Morzan, and now a stranger. We are preparing for war. The longer you stay here the more likely it appears that you're a spy." Jormundur said. "Speak clearly this is your only chance. What are you doing here?" John smiled a toothy grin.

"I'm here because humanity needs me. Now that I see you, I am certain that your collective called me. Take me to your leader and I might be able to assist you in the coming battle." John said.

"He talks nonsense. Kill him, he's a spy." Jormundur waited for the crowd to quiet down.

"That thing wrapped around you. What is it?" Jormundur said. John took a breath, smelling pheromones. Urd was spilling them in the air. She wanted violence, so she could feed.

John patted her filmy exterior. "This is my partner Urd. She isn't native to this land." John said. "You should know thousands of Urgals are at your door step. The battle will happen within days.

John looked over to the twins' bodies they were mindless sacks of meat now. "We will take you to our leader. If you try anything my men will fill you with steel."

"So, you are here to join the Varden. Humanity has called you, your own words. A strange thing to say." John sat in a chair across from the Varden leader. Ajihad, was a black man with dread locks. That seemed to be the end of his character.

"I am an Outsider. That word doesn't mean anything to you more than likely. When humanity needs a savior, when humans become stagnant, we appear. Sometimes, it's only one, on rare occasions we arrive in our dozens. I awoke in this world earlier today." John said.

"Let's say, I believe you, what can an Outsider do that a normal human cannot?" Ajihad said.

"It is dependant on the Outsider. I am stronger than any normal human. Some carry swords that can cut anything. We are all different." John said.

"Give me a showing. There is an elf here stronger than any human. Show me how you measure up." Ajihad said.

That's how he got deeper in this mess. He stood across from Arya sword in hand. It felt more like a willow wand. He was unused to such a weapon. John preferred the long range of a bow, magic, or his fists. Swords were unnecessary.

She opened with a swift chop. Eagle eye is the only thing that allowed him to see the movement. His strength allowed him to move quickly to intercept. Arya took a back step, twirled, and began to deliver a flurry of blows.

Sparks flew off his blades, as he blocked each strike. He kept his blade close to the chest and blocked each blow. His focus was on the sweet spot. That one point where her movements leave a hole. Urd was off to the side in her slime girl form.

The men around them constantly moved from the slime to the fight. They were unable to decide which was more important the fight, or their libido. John waited, he kept his movements to a minimum. She couldn't generate enough force to cause him any real damage. So long as his blade held, he should be ok.

Then it happened, she grew frustrated and went for an overhead chop. Her raven hair flew everywhere as she brought her blade down. That was her mistake. John snatched her wrist.

Arya's eyes widened. She tried to pull away, but couldn't. Elves were a strong and fast race. Any one of them could out pace ten humans. This elf hadn't taken the fight seriously.

John balled his fist and delivered a mighty blow. She spat blood on the ground and fell. A blond-haired boy ran forward and a dragon roared. He turned just in time to catch the dragon's tail swing his way.

John squatted down and jumped with the blow. He completed a summersault in the air, before falling to his feet. "It's alright Eragon, he beat me fairly." She rose and glared at him.

"Outsider, if you are as Ajihad said, then what took you so long. The dragon riders have been gone for a hundred years. Humanity has been suffering for a long time." Arya said.

The crowd turned to him. Warriors gave him their attention. They wanted to know his answer. The dwarves stood their axes and hammers at the ready. Arya had gotten up on her wobbly knees.

"I am not here because some dragon riders died out. I'm here because there is a cancer in this land that must be destroyed. The dragons, the elves, and the dwarves mean nothing to me. I am here to find what holds back humanities growth and destroy it. If the culprit is Galbatorix, then I will destroy him. If the culprit is the elves or the dwarves, then I will destroy them too." John looked to Arya and the dwarves. He made sure to look them in the eyes.

Though, he was certain none were the culprit. Humanity could deal with the elves without John's involvement. His enemy was someone that appeared less sinister.

Saphira roared in his face. "She says that you are cocky to believe yourself able to end what even Galbatorix and the forsworn could not." Eragon translated.

John looked her in the eyes. "You are a pretty dragon. Scales blue and shinier than gemstones, I hope, I don't have to destroy you." John turned to leave, but was stopped by Eragon.

"She asks why do you sound like you have no choice. Are your people not human as well?" Eragon translated.

"Curiosity is a dangerous thing. I am the only outsider you will ever meet. I hope that is the case. I will be in my quarters. If you want to talk again. I am open to it. Come on Urd." The slime girl walked over to him. She was whistling. There was a sense mischief in her eyes.

 **That's a wrap**

 **I will edit it later tonight and repost it. I just want to get it out there.**

 **John is going to be the main character in my book. I want to give him different places to flesh out in.**


End file.
